earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Nana
Nana is a character in ''Mother 3 '', and a villager of Tazmily Village. Nana is a strange, talkative female, and she is about the same age as Lucas, growing just as he does during the three year time skip. She is mainly found in the west of Cerulean Beach. History In Chapter 1, when playing as Flint, she will simply say, "I'm Nana. I like the ocean." In Chapter 2, when playing as Duster, she can be found outside at nighttime when everyone else is indoors. When spoken to, she will mention Tanetane Island, and she muses why she knows the real truth about it while supposedly no one else does. Later, she can be found in Tazmily square, noting that none of the family members in the village really look alike, serving as a foreshadow to Leder's story in Chapter 8. In Chapter 3, she is the third person to leave (after Lighter and Fuel) during Fassad's speech about happiness. When talked to as Salsa, she will turn him away. In Chapter 4, when Lucas approaches her, she warns him that he shouldn't talk to her, saying that everyone hates her due to her tendency to ramble. After that, the player is given the choice to talk to her, or rather, listen to her. If you say yes, you will go through the pain of listening to all of her rambling, causing Lucas and Boney to feel dizzy. The game humorously tells you that you should've turned back when you had the chance. If Nana is spoken to afterwards, she will tell Lucas that she thinks she could start to like him. The bulletin board by the Cross Road Station contains a message from Nana, which reads, "I have sand in my shoes, and I don't know what to do. Somebody do something!" In Chapter 7, Nana will say that she's figured out her bad habit, and says, "I'll put it in one sentence. I never shut up." Later, when almost all of Tazmily's residents have moved to New Pork City, Nana is one of the very few remaining in the village, explaining that she's stuck in Tazmily because no one invited her to go with them, and she wonders when everyone suddenly got together to discuss leaving for the big city. In Chapter 8, Nana is located outside the Empire Porky Building, and she says how she's waiting for the elevators to get fixed so she can use the upstairs bathroom. Trivia *Younger Nana bears a strong resemblance to Paula from EarthBound. *Her name is similar to Ana's from EarthBound Beginnings, whom Paula herself is based off of. *Nana is the only Tazmily kid with no known parents or family. Similarly, her actual residence is unknown. *Hers and Richie's younger sprites appear to be the tallest amongst the children, possibly suggesting they could be the oldest of their peers. After the time skip, Angie and Nichol catch up to their heights. *In EarthBound 64, Nana had a father who was a sailor that went missing, according to the Dengeki Nintendo 64 magazine (from the March 1999 issue). Category:Characters Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Female Characters